Primeira noite com você
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Meu final feliz


espero que gostem boa leitura .

Capitulo Único...

As cerejeiras floresciam, tocando com leveza os longos cabelos de Amu e deslizando com sensualidade entre seus dedos, abrindo um largo e amadurecido sorriso em seu rosto, marcando aquele fim de tarde.

Amu completava naquele dia seus 18 anos, porém ainda não havia ganhado nada, nem exigia isto, pois ter aquele belo homem ao seu lado era o maior presente que poderia ter.  
Mas a maturidade, fez com que ela o visse de modo diferente, queria-o mais que tudo deitado ao seu lado, queria sentir sua respiração forte em sua nunca e queria sentir-se desejada mais do que nunca.  
De pois da sua partida lkuto pelo o mundo volto em 3 anos se encontro com seu pai, sua volta um ano de pois começamos a namora mais nada do eu fazia compensava avança mais um passo nova relação,ele sempre me dizia que eu não estava pronta segundo passo me esperaria ate eu me forma na escola .  
Mais agora eu só de maior é volta muito pouco para eu me é o único homem no mundo que poderia me fazê-la mulher,deste mundo .  
Após comemoração do meu aniversario com meus amigos é minha família a festa foi muito divertida estas com as pessoal, o mais importantes ele estava la do meu lado nesse dia.

Amu acompanho seus amigos ate o portão para se despedi e a grade ser pelo o dia .lkuto aproveito para conversar senhorita Hinamori assunto muito serio .

pois que todos foram embora apenas minha mãe meu pai é minha Irma e lkuto restava em casa.

– Que tão aproveita o dia apenas nos dois . - disse lkuto vindo a trais de amu a segurando pela cintura.

– claro ! por que não -disse amu sorrindo para ikuto e tanto um selinho .

Amu entra e vai ate cozinha avisando sua mãe vai sair com ikuto.

– mama eu to saindo com lkuto agora.

– tudo bem amu aproveite o seu resto dia seu aniversario - disse mãe de amu tanto pequeno sorriso.

- mãe estou indo ate mais .- amu despede de sua mãe .

Amu sai vai ate o portão onde ikuto a esperava .  
– vamos ? - lkuto pegado outro capacete e dando para amu.

Subido na moto lkuto pergunta para amu gostaria de ir.-com quer lugar esta bom para mim por tanto eu possa passa o tempo com você lkuto - disse amo corando .

–certo mais antes Amu tenho que passa em casa para pega minha carteira, ta tudo bem para você ?

– ok é tão vamos ..

lkuto já morava sozinho já tinha dado entrada em uma casa pagaria em 3 anos já pesando no futuro que a guardar-se se algum dia se casa -se trabalhado como um grade violinista em uma das melhor orquestra do pais fora um bicos de aula como professor de musica .

Amu acho entranho lkuto esquecer seus pertenci pessoal, antes de sair de casa ele não acostumava esquecer seus documentos sua carteira não vazia seu gênero .Ao chegar na casa lkuto ele pede para Amu entra.

Amu pov

Sempre que eu venho para casa de ikuto sempre esta organizada, nada fica fora de lugar ou jogando , nem parece uma Casa de homem que vive sozinho.

-" Mais sempre que velho aqui eu ikuto estamos sempre sozinhos ele nunca se aproveito de mim ."

- " gostaria ter minha primeira vez "

ela queria ter sua primeira vez mais sempre que discutia sobre isso com lkuto ele dizia a mesma coisa esperaria eu me forma a questão não era isso mais si o fato ele sempre desvia o assunto por alguma vez nos brigava por isso.

"Eu o amo tanto, será que ele ainda não percebeu?".

Normal pov

Ikuto desses as escadas, e quando Amu esperava em pé na sala encostada na parede.

–lkuto eu sei que você não gosta de sala sobre esse assunto mais e.. eu -disse amu corada e nervosa .

Antes que amu pode se termina sua frase lkuto apenas coloco seu dedo nós lábios de amu e se próxima tanto beijo intensamente.

amu fico surpresa quebra seu beijo olha intensamente para os olhos de lkuto, ikuto não fala nada apenas pega amu nos braços a leva no colo ate seu quarto subindo as escadas..com calma lkuto coloca amu e deita sobre sua cama, olha intensamente para amu.

Amu da uma olhada no quarto na cama avia varias bétulas de rosas espalhadas sobre a cama duas velha vermelha acesas sobre o criado mudo ao lado na cama.

-" quando que foi ikuto vez isso tudo?."

- é completamente lindo ikuto. – digo olhos nos olhos lindo de safira .

– Amu você tem certeza que você quer isso mesmo ?

Amu não esperava por isso apenas não conseguiu responde a pergunta de lkuto, apenas o beijo como sua resposta fosse um passo para lkuto avança.  
Ele a beija caricia seu rosto com um pouco de medo Amu de se arrepende de sua decisão o que ele menos queria era a machucasse pois nunca ser arrependimento era a última coisa na mente de Amu.

lkuto estava próxima de amu com calma retiro sua blusa jogando para longe repara seu sutiã era preto com dois laços em cada ponta das tiras mais,ikuto olha novamente para amu o quando ela tinha crescido alem um corpo de mulher sua visão, admirando o corpo dela. Como ela tinha crescido. Ele da um seus sorriso malicioso, descendo e distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dela.

Amu só apenas observa seus movimento não saiba o que deviria fazer no momento , ele desse distribuído beijos ate cintura de amu, suave a beijado deixado um rastro ate sua cintura puxando sua saia e jogando para longe .

Volta acaricia seu rosto lkuto pergunta se tem certeza se que continua  
- Amu tem certeza ?

- Ikuto Não se preocupe, não sou feita de cristal.

- Bem, isso eu já percebi...

- Então, o que esta esperando? Um convite por escrito?

– pare se que não sou eu que estol nervosa aqui parece o posto- disse amu brincado lkuto.  
lkuto deu um sorriso das que le bem pervertido mais logo um sorriso gentil é nego.  
– e tão a minha princesinha se prepare pois acabo de mexer com fogo ,se não quiser vira um marionete nas minha mão é melhor trata de agir. - chegando bem pretinho dos ouvido de amu dizendo bem baixinho sedutoramente.

Deixado Amu arrepiada dos pés a cabeça tava corada do que um tomate.

O seu corpo ansiava pelo dele, ela se levantou para mudar de posição sentando de frente para o lkuto, ele ficou admirado com aquela atitude, ela Chegou bem perto do pescoço dele queria sentir seu perfume ela adorava o perfume dele, beijado suas mão repetia mesmo movimento lkuto vez para retira sua blusa a desboto ando e jogando para longe reparando seus músculos de finitos era prefeitos lkuto a deixo excitada se encolhendo e se arrepiando toda vez que ele beijava seu pescoço, os movimentos das suas mãos subia para retira seu sutinha , de leve passando suas mão seus seios em quando os beijava e outra mão acariciava sendo suas mão retira sua calcinha vazia movimento suas mão acariciando sua feminilidade,Ela gemeu e ficou envergonhada virou o rosto para não encará-lo colocado sua mão na boca não deixa seus gemido escaparem .

Não vais a sim eu quero de tocar senti sua voz gritado de prazer não precisa sentir vergonha, isso só quer dizer que está tão bom pra você quanto pra mim.- Ele a beijou.

Deixando Amu excitada por algum motivo não com seguia segura seus gemidos deixando escapa

– Olha só mal comecei e você já esta toda molhada - disse com uma voz sedutora .

Voltado fazendo o mesmo movimento em sua feminilidade com cuidado penetra um dos seus dedos fazendo movimento vem... vai ate amu se acostuma penetra maus os seus dedo escutado gemidos de amu cada vem ficava mais excitada, Amu sentiu-se estremecer, pois seria o "brinquedinho do lkuto" aquela noite, Seu membro pulsava e seu desejo em possuí-la era bem maior que sua vontade própria. Amu sente lkuto se afasta deixado uma sensação solitá repara e puxa para preto deixa lkuto surpreso A mão livre desceu entre as pernas de lkuto , ate sua causa abrindo seu zíper ajudado retira sua causa só apenas de Box amu fico surpresa com o volume aparecia seu Box não dava Nei para imagina o quando lkuto esta excitado a pesar de apenas Amu esta recebendo todo o prazer.

–" estol me sentido um pouco mal por não ta dando prazer lkuto quero sabe como é sua expressão quando esta sentido prazer "amu toma coragem vai ate lkuto cai por cima de lkuto – eu também quero fazer a mesma coisa lkuto.

– amu você não precisa fazer isso. – isso não é justo você pode se aproveita de mim eu não posso curti um pouco você -falado tom sexy amu .

Subindo sua mão seu rosto acariciando beijado dedo oportunidade de retira o Box lkuto

–"eu não acre tido que ela vem isso e quando me destra ia aproveito ter oportunidade essa amu cada vem mais interessante."

Era a primeira vem que Amu ver ereção de homem, coloco suas mais de leve sua ereção é subia vem é vai sua mão. -Anh... –ikuto gemeu alto ao sentir que ela descia a língua seu ereção, seus lábios pela ereção, beijando-o ou então só deslizando os lábios sensualmente por todo o membro.

Se continuasse da que le deixo não ia dura muito pois amu estava deixado louco de prazer –"ela esta no controle eu não vou deixa a sim "

– sabia que a senhorita esta mexendo com fogo ?.. pegando amu tomando o controle deixado amu por baixo de novo – amu apenas deu um sorriso malicioso lkuto que nada o grato, agora minha ver de novo só que se prepare sussurrando se ouvidos Amu eu vou tida mais prazer , Amu muito mais. Amu sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. A voz sensual de lkuto gentil sorrindo seu rosto .

lkuto se abaixa, levantando as pernas dela com calma vai penetrado, Amu sentia uma dor mais misturado com prazer invadido segurava as mão entre o lições de vele gentil ikuto penetro maus fundo amu senti forte dor soltado um gemidos logo que passava dor.

– Amu você esta bem ? –disse preocupado vento amu cair umas lagrima de seu rosto .

– tudo bem lkuto não se preocupe..

– eu te machuquei muito amu..? – não só apenas eu estol feliz por esta com você - sorrindo para lkuto ..

– é te dizer que eu TE AMO .. IKUTO... Muito

– Amu... eu também te amo - baixando cabeça beijá-la sei sair dentro dela .

Com calma de vagar lkuto começa vai... vem penetrado ate amu se acostuma começa aumenta.

Gemo em sua boca quando a pele morna desliza contra a minha e ele me beija de novo em meio a caricias pelo corpo. Envolve meus seios com as mãos macias e os massageia com gentileza, circulando o mamilo sensível com o polegar , sem vai dentro de mim , sou tomada pelo acelera o ritmo... e o beijo se torna selvagem. Meus seios se esfregam no peito dele, estimulando meus mamilos e enviando correntes de prazer cada vez maiores.

Ele continua me penetrando cada vez mais rápido. Sinto o poder pulsante dentro de mim e o gemo rouca quando ele chega ao clímax, arqueando as costa para um beijo carinhoso.

Nossos dedos estão entrelaçados, nossos corpos ainda são um e eu juro nunca soube fazer amor era tão bonito.-" o mais importante estou com ele agora mais do que nunca"

– é tão o que você acho para sua primeira vez ?como seu presentes de aniversario ? -disse lkuto tirando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela.

– fui o melhor aniversário que já tive eu não imaginaria esse seria sua surpresa.. - Disse amu apoiado sua cabeça no peitoral de lkuto .

– mais quem disse sua surpresa já acabo .. ?

– como a sim a inda tem mais ..?

– vamos disser que sim - que tão você ir toma um banho bem gostoso enquanto eu peço alguma coisa para nós comer - pegado amu e trazendo para mais preto dando um beijo carinhoso.

– ok -saio em direção para toma um banho amu.

É quando lkuto pede alguma coisa para eles janta se lembra a mãe amu deu uma ajudinha

[ Flashback na casa de Amu ]

o tempo Amu despedia de seus amigos no portão lkuto aproveito conversa a mãe de amu assunto de deixa sua filha passa a sua primeira noite em casa.

–Sr. Hinamori eu já avia falado que Amu gostaria de passa uma noite cômico ,senhora sabe eu a respeito de mais to que tudo é tão não quero trair a sua confiança .-disse lkuto conversado serio mãe de amu .

–lkuto sei muito bem que você já mais varia alguma coisa com amu sei ela quere , eu agradeço mesmo por me informa disso ela poderia passa uma noite com você a única eu de peso é por favor mesmo ela sento maior de idade sabe que é difícil convinha a nossos filho nas mão de outros mesmo cento namoro ou casados. -disse mãe de amu conversando a serio lkuto na cozinha .

– eu entendo .. - esperando uma resposta de mãe de amu

– mais eu só peso que a respeite só isso a proteja você tem meu aponha leva amu hoje para durma em sua casa , é não se preocupe eu conversar com o meu marido sobre isso ele vai com prender muito bem .

– de verdade eu agradeço por me comunicar sobre esse assunto é não fazer escondido . -disse mãe de amu confiando em lkuto .

– obrigado Sr. Hinamori -disse um sorriso no rosto genti.l

[ fim do Flashback ]

–lkuto ...lkuto.. - disse amu gritado no chuveiro .

Chegando preto da porta do banheiro lkuto abre perguntado - esta tudo bem ?..-esta mais cadê minha roupa eu deixei aqui em cima da cadeira ?

Eu coloquei para lava tome usa umas das minha blusa ... - dando para amu .

Amu com vergonha fica encolhida entre aporta do Box do banheiro não amostra se seu corpo.

– por que esta a sim toda encolhida, ai é por causo para eu não pode tiver nua mesmo de pois tiver da que le jeito momento de fazer amor -lkuto brincado com amu .

– eu não estou com vergonha não tenho nada para te esconder -disse amu corada cabeça a os pés pegado a blusa lkuto deu para ser vesti.

Nesse momento a campainha toca..

–Eu vou atende deve ser o entregador da nossa janta já volto -saindo do banheiro deixado amu.

– que droga ele sempre vais isso adora brinca comigo - vestido a blusa lkuto deu um blusa branca de manga cumpridas ia ate o joelho pois amu era baixa .

– esta pronta amu vamos janta?

– sim

Ao descer escadas em direção cozinha estava a mesa porta eles poderiam a pois senta a mesa lkuto é amu jantarão em silêncio , amu ajudo retira a mesa é quando lkuto lavava a louca , passando o tempo amu não percebeu que já era de noite entro em pânico .

– lkuto que horas são ?

– agora são meia noite e meia ..

– já meus pais vão me mata quando eu chegar em casa , é minha roupa a inda não estão secas.- amu apavorada.

– ei ei calma amor -lkuto em direção de amu .  
Dando um beijo sua testa - essa noite você e toda minha e abraçando.  
– como a sim ... ?  
– vamos disser tenho o maior apoio de sua mãe para você passa a noite aqui em casa , antes de nos sair eu conversei sua mãe sobre você, podia passa uma noite comigo hoje

.- amor você sabe já mais eu trairia confiança de sua mãe já mais nunca, em gostaria um dedo ser quer em você não queira. -disse lkuto sorrindo gentil para amu .

Amu a inda não acreditava que o tinha ouvido lkuto tinha acabado de dizer.  
– amu vamos para quarto? esta ficado frio aqui na sala, já esta trade vamos dormir .. ? ou você quer mais uma segunda rodada hem.. ? – diz ikuto Subindo para o quarto ...amu da sorriso malicioso.

– só essa segunda rodada eu não vou pega leve com você ..

– não muito obrigada -amu vermelha sentado na cama .

Encarado lkuto puxa uma mine caixinha do seu Bolso – eu sei só apenas estamos namorado 1ano e meio...mais..

- amu gostaria tida isso em sua formatura eu acho, essa é melhor oportunidade.

Amu fica surpresa, lkuto abre a mãos de amu coloca a caixinha em sua mão.

– eu posso abri .. ?  
– é claro que sim.  
Ao abri pequena caixinha amu repara um anel de noivado seus anel tinha os detalhes de varias pedrinha em volta do anel todo.

– ..lk ...lkuto é lindo ...

lkuto pega o anel coloca seu dedo da mão direita – Amu quer casar comigo .?- ikuto dizendo seriamente de ajoelhado no chão.

apenar de não precisar me da a resposta agora só de pois sua formatura e quando isso eu gostaria que você use este anel..

– Baka ...- amu começa a chora.

– eu tenho que da mesmo minha resposta só quando eu me forma ? ja tenho sua resposta.

– amu...- lkuto surpreso

– é claro eu aceito casa com você ,essa minha resposta final eu não vou mudar ela mesmo eu me forme quero esta ao seu lado ... por que... - Amu nem conseguia termina a frase de tanto felicidade suas lagrimas caia .

– por .. que eu Te amo- amu pula nos braços lkuto e ikuto a braça .

– eu te amo .. - levanta seu rosto e beija intensamente beijo apaixonados .

[ Fim ]


End file.
